Eight Sense
by aoiyumekou48
Summary: A normal human being has all five senses. Some may even have the sixth and seventh senses. But, what if an eight sense was born through experience and deep growing feelings?


**EIGTH SENSE – May 24, 2013**

A normal human being has all five senses – seeing, hearing, smelling, feeling, and tasting. Some may even have the sixth and seventh senses, may it be through training, genetics, or simply a gift given from above.

But, what if an eight sense was born through experience and deep growing feelings? A special eight sense that enables you to fully embrace that one special person you would go through such great lengths of protecting, of caring, of loving.

* * *

It was a warm summer day. The trees were dancing gracefully as the wind blew by. The birds were chirping as if in synchronized harmony. The sky was clear, devoid of any dark, ominous clouds. Everything was soothing, relaxing, refreshing. It was a good day.

Natsume and Tanuma have decided to take a walk around the town. Except for the occasional youkais passing or goofing around, there was really nothing out of the ordinary. No one approached Natsume to ask for their name or ask for some help. Tanuma was relieved above anything else. It was a good day and he thought that Natsume deserved to take a break once in a while and enjoy his surroundings with a friend by his side.

Though Tanuma doesn't have the ability to see youkai and experience their world, he knows. He knows that it's a terrifying thing to see and simply know. It wasn't his world, nor was it Natsume's and he is trying his hardest to be by his side to offer comfort and possibly, peace of mind.

Natsume had been in peace. He doesn't know if it was because of the weather, the youkais that didn't approach him, or maybe, Tanuma. He never thought that he could get close to someone or simply have someone that could understand him. They may never be alike, but the fact that Tanuma can feel them and understand his pain is enough for him. He had never wished for more. He had only wanted someone and something that he can call home.

In the midst of walking, they found a bridge and have decided to take a break. Natsume crept through the steel bars and looked at the water below. The sun was shining brightly, reflecting upon the surface of the water. The water had its natural glow but the sun's rays had caused it to glimmer ever so beautifully.

Natsume had a smile of content on his face and he immediately thought, _"Beautiful."_

Unknown to Natsume, Tanuma had been watching him ever since. He leaned onto the steel bars and looked at the sky, "Isn't it beautiful? I've always found it amazing how the water glows and shine under the sun's radiance." He looked at Natsume and smiled at him.

"Yeah." Natsume answered back, still looking at the water in awe.

A comfortable silence had fallen between the two. They stayed quiet, admiring the view before them. There wasn't any need to say something and keep the conversation going. Standing side by side, sharing the same view, feeling the warmth, that was enough. It was fine the way it was.

As the silence grew and as the seconds passed, thoughts, memories had played through their minds. From things that caught their attention to experiences that they felt thankful for. Natsume had never felt so loved, Tanuma had never felt so much joy.

_"The more someone cares for me, the more scared I get. Scared that someday, something terrible will happen."_

_"I'm not really good with other people. Even if there are things I want to know, I don't know how much I can ask. I want to help you, but I don't know what to do. If you don't like it, say so. If you don't want to answer, you don't have to."_

_"When I look at their kind smiles and thought that I was supposed to be there smiling too... I couldn't stop crying. It hurt so much that I wanted to forget."_

_"Don't lie if you don't have to."_

_"There are still times when our different ways of thinking make me hesitate but I feel like there are ways we can balance each other because we're different."_

Unspoken words were being thrown. _Back and forth, back and forth._ It was a silent exchange of feelings that they can never turn into words. Those are the feelings that are never meant to be said for they knew that it would take so much of them to even say a single word.

"_I will be here when you need me."_

"_Thank you."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Don't worry."_

"_You can lean on me."_

"_I'm glad I met you."_

"_I don't want you to get hurt."_

"_Everything's going to be fine."_

"_I'm scared."_

"_I will protect you."_

A gush of wind runs past the distance between the two. Heads were turned, breaths were taken, and two pairs of eyes have been caught in a trance of unexplainable surge of feelings. As if the wind had whispered, "Look at him." they looked into each other's eyes with such deep affection and understanding. Then and there, they both thought,

"_I love you."_

And two hearts momentarily skipped their first beat. Uneven breaths and gasps were taken. The warm summer heat spread through every inch of their bodies and their hearts never felt so overwhelmed before. It's intoxicating and so dangerously sweet. Both were foreign to such feelings yet a certain sense of familiarity surrounded it. They weren't scared nor do they felt confused. It was there, buried deep down by their anxieties, and they wondered why it took so long.

The time had stopped. The wind blew ever so gently and the leaves left their branches as they sway and fly through the open air. They looked through illuminating light brown and black orbs. It was as if a heavy burden had left their bodies as they see through the mirror of their souls.

"_But of course, I wouldn't tell him that." _Both Natsume and Tanuma thought.

"_After all…"_ A smile crept on the pair's lips as their hands seek the comfort of each other's warm presence through entwining fingers and connected palms.

"_We understand each other 'this' much." _They knew and that is all that matters. Someday, those intangible feelings may find their way in the pair's mouths and be voiced ever so truthfully.

* * *

**A/N:** Don't you think that it's awesome when Tanuma magically understands Natsume in every single possible way. LOL! I really find this pairing natural, sweet, and pure. I really want to portray that here. GAWD I CAN'T EVEN IMAGINE THEM DOING ALL "THOSE" STUFF. IT'S SO PURE I CAN'T EVEN SHIP IT PROPERLY. IT'S NOT OKAY TO SHIP THIS. THEY'RE SO CUTE AND PURE. I CAN'T EVEN. *coughs* Excuse my feels, please. Haha!

**Legend:** Italicized words are either thoughts or memories. Those italicized words that are underlined are Tanuma's.


End file.
